Field
Embodiments disclosed generally relate to systems and methods for producing ammonia.
Description of the Related Art
Ammonia is commonly produced by reacting hydrogen and nitrogen in the presence of a catalyst. Synthesis gas or “syngas” is typically the source of the hydrogen and nitrogen. Syngas is a product produced by reforming a carbon containing material in the presence of steam and/or oxidant at high temperatures.
Hydrogen and nitrogen from the syngas are reacted in a reactor commonly referred to as an ammonia converter. Any unreacted components of the syngas are recovered and recycled to the ammonia converter. This is sometimes called “an ammonia synthesis loop.” Make-up syngas is continuously added to the ammonia synthesis loop to provide hydrogen and nitrogen. Syngas typically contains inert components, such as argon, methane, water vapor, carbon dioxide, and carbon monoxide, which do not contribute to ammonia production, as well as excess hydrogen or nitrogen, that undesirably accumulate in the ammonia synthesis loop. There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and methods for producing ammonia.